The New Star Wars Chronicles
by Rayne Larkhar
Summary: 200 years after the fall of Darth Sidius. The Republic is in turmoil. Once again, the Sith Empire is on the rise this time lead by Darth Xeashoe and his right hand man Darth Dragon. With most of Naboo under attack, and Tatooine engulfed in raging sands...
1. In a galaxy far, far away

The New Star Wars Chronicles

In a galaxy far, far away...

200 years after the fall of Darth Sidius. The Republic is in turmoil. Once again, the Sith Empire is on the rise; this time lead by Darth Xeashoe and his right hand man Darth Dragon. With most of Naboo under attack, and Tatooine engulfed in raging sandstorms; the Senate is falling appart. Nothing seems very safe anymore. There is a new Galactic Empire on the verge of being created and most certainly being controlled by the sith. The very fate of the galaxy is in the hands of the Jedi Counsel. So this is where we find most of our heroes... at the great Jedi Temple...


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_** "...But Master Gwindon. My teacher Rayne left days ago," Rika began, "She was only delivering a message to Princess Ryla. She was even accompanied by Master Takara! I believe something has gone wrong. They really shoulf be back safe and sound by now."

Master Gwindons face helf a cancerned look as he spoke, " Young Padawan Learner, I am positive there is no real problem with your masters mission."

Rika tried to stay patient, but it was just too hard. She was becoming stressed, " I feel there could be a real problem!"

Gwindon gave Rika a stern look, " You really have no place to speak to me that way."

" I'm sorry," discouraged, Rika looked down at her feet." forgive me."

" Though you have been right about these things before," He pondered rubbing his chin, " I suppose i could send a message and tracking signal to them to make sure everything is alright."

Rika's head snapped up and her eyes lit up. Shocked she replied, " Oh thank you master, thank you!"

On that note Rika left the presence of master Gwindon and went to her living Quarters that she shared with her Jedi Master and teacher Rayne Larkhar. The Jedi named Takara Okin had living quarters right next door. Rika went to bed almost emmidiately after entering her quarters. SHe went to sleep with the hope of seeing her master the next day. Along with her masters good friend Takara Okin.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_** When Rayne woke she was in a bright, warm sun filled field, held in a warm embrace. Her vision was blurred and she had a horrible headache. She couldn't even remember what had happened the day before. Slowly, her senses became more attuned to her surroundings. There was a hand stroking her hair. It was Takara. Shocked she sat up bolt upright.

" Whoa Rayne! What are you doing? You have been unconsious ever since you were hit in the back of the head by that droid. I even had to carry you outta of that mess." Takara crooned; and without even realizind it he reached out and brought Rayne in closer to him.

Rayne was compleyely shocked. Yet, somehow she was ok with his actions. She pulled away quickly, " What are you doing?"

"We are stranded here because our ship was destroyed when we crashed here on Naboo. Master Gwindon hasn't even tried to contact us yet." He chuclked softly to himself." So we are here all alone with nowhere to go. All alone! I thought...you... no not possible, but you do...feel...the same. Don't you?"

Rayne sighed and rolled her eyes, " You know very well how I feel and I wish things were that simple, but they're not. If the counsel found out... It would be our undoing and we would never be allowed to work together again. Most likely we wouldn't even be allowed to return as a jedi. Its not the jedi way."

Takara moved in again making another effort to get through to her, " but no one is here. The counsel would never need to know."

"I'm sorry Takara." Rayne replied as she kissed him softly on the lips, " Rika would know if anything happened. I don't know what she would do about it. Her senses are more attuned to disturbances in the forceand these circumstances than you would know."

He smiled slyly, " Oh how you tease me so. Though I see your reasoning and I shall ask no more of this topic for the time being. I won't ask again."

Takara looked so dissapointed. A jedi keeps their word so he can not ask of this any longer. Rayne was quite amazed and impressed with his decision. So...she let it slide just this once.

" Trust me you won't have to," she said as she gazed into his eyes.

Rayne grabbed Takara by the shirt, and to his surprise and almost delight, she pulled him down to the ground. From there on everything was a blur.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_** Rika woke with a start the next morning. What a strange dream she thought as she got dressed. there is indeed a disturbance in the force. Though she pondered. This is not of the usual sort. i believe It would be best if Master Gwindon did not know about this till after I consult Takara and Rayne.

There was a knock on her door.

" Who is it?" she questioned.

" Master Gwindon," replied the voice from outside." I bring news young padawan about your teacher and her companion."

"Coming," she called as sheopened the door.

"Their ship crashed on naboo." he began." T hey should be here any moment. Oh wait they are soon to be arriving. I shall leave you to catch up with them. Good bye, Young Padawan. May the force be with you."

She bowed her head, " May the force be with you!"


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_** Rayne Larkhar and Takara Okin walked silently down the hall towards their living quarters. The two jedi paused outside the door to Rayne's home.

Then he spoke, " I feel so different. Like someone knows the truth." there was a hint of distress in his voice. " No one should ever know what happened on Naboo. Yet I feel as though someone does."

" Like I said before. Its not the jedi way." Rayne sighed.

They entered the room and Rika was sitting on the cushy red velvet sofa waiting for them. She had a concerned look stretched across her face. Everyone hust stood in silence. Their eyes shifting from place to place around the room.

Rika was the first to speak, " Master what happened on Naboo? Before you answer I must tell you of my dream. I believe it may have something to do with your visit to Naboo."

And with that Rika recalled everything she saw in her dream, When she finished Rayne was practically in tears.

"H-how did you know that?" Rayne asked as she tried to calm herself.

" I was worried about you so much. I must have accidentally used to force to see you. And I assumed it was all just a dream." she explained.

Rayne spoke solemnly," Everything you saw and heard happened on Naboo."

"But you must never tell anyone!" interrupued Takara.

"Yes Master Takara," Rika bowed her head," I will tell no one."

"Thank you," Rayne told her padawan.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_** Darth Xeashoe sat across the table from Darth Dragon. They were holding a secret meeting on Mustafar in the outer rim.

" I have brought you here to discuss the issue od Takara Okin." Xeashoe began." He is a powerful Jedi, and he once was your teacher. If he were to become a sith ... we would be unstoppable. We must corrupt him, but how do we do that? He has no weakness."

Dragon tried to muffle his laughter," Forgive me master, but yes he does have a weakness. You already know that Jedi are not allowed to love. Haha, but you see Takara does. He would do anything to save his Jedi friend Rayne. AND she loves him back! Actually they shouldn't even be Jedi after what happened on Naboo. I took over the weak padawan Rika last night to try and figure out what she knew about Takara. Instead i used the force in her mind so that i could just see them and whatever they were doing. I found out the truth. I think we should threaten this love of his. We will kill her if he doesn't join us."

Darth Dragin smirked at his students plans," No no I have a better idea. We shall tell him that if he does not join the sith... we will corrupt Rayne. If he does not join Rayne shall fight him till he is practically dead. Then I shall grant you the pleasure of killing her. While I force him to watch."

" I love the way you think master."

"Go now and find Takara Darth Dragon." commanded Xeashoe.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_** Takare was called to stand before the Jedi counsel. Rayne and Rika were also summoned as well. They were very concerned ever sonce mission Naboo almost backfired on them, but the counsel didn't know about that. Once all of the members of the counsel arrived. Master Gwindon began to speak.

"Takara Okin and Rayne Larkhar come and stand before the counsel!" He commanded.

Nervously they got up and stood in the center of the room.

"We called upon the two of youto assign to you a special assignment. You have proved yourself as a great team countless times. So we are granting you permission to take whatever supplies you need, anything you need at all. You must hunt down Darth dragon and bring him back here. We may be able to end the battle against the sith faster If we take away Xeashoe's right hand man. So are you up to the challenge?"

"Yes Master Gwindon," they said simmutlaneously,"we understand and we accept."

"Go now and prepare yourselves!" He commanded.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_** Rayne, Rika and Takara boarded their ship the Mellenium Falcon Ix4. The cargo hold had been loaded with a months worth of suppiles, plus a few random items that were requested by the Jedi.

" Strap yourselves in!" Takara instructed.

The blaster engines roared as they took off into space.

" I think that it would be best if we begin our search for Dragon on Hoth." Rika stated.

Surprised Rayne replied," Well done Rika I was about to say that. The force indicates a strong Sith infulence hanging over the planet."

"OK!" Takara began, " Calculating cordinates to make the jump into lightspeed."

"When we get to Hoth... can I totally humiliate Darth Dragon in lightsaber battles?" the young padawan joked.

Takara just laughed and said,"I doubt it."

" Ha ha very funny!" Rayne said sarcastically, "remember what Yoda said..."

"He is just a GHOST!" interrupted Rika.

"Maybe so, but he was one of the wisest Jedi's that have ever lived. So as I was Saying, Yoda said ' Anger leads to hate, and hate to the Sith. Betray you these feelings do' always remember that."

"Yoda is always correct Rika, you should take his words seriously. Especially when his spirit comes to warn you from the past." Takara said; taking a sideways glanceat Rayne, and then focusing back on to the controls of the falcon.

Then there was silence between the friends. Traveling at lightspeed now, the only sounds were of the ships motors and the normal sounds of deep space; and the sound of Rikas feet as she paced back and forth on the ship.

Finally, the Mellinium Falcon Ix4 emerged from lightspeed and the icy planet of Hot came into view.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_** Princess Ryla sat in her office on Naboo with her face buried in her hands. There was a message from Master Mace Gwindon the Jedi Knight on the table. It played back his voice in a very grave tone, in a continual loop.

It said," Rouse your troop, Ryla Amidgan, the battle for your planet is drawing near. The sith forces are growing in strength. Beware Darth Dragon, his passions for you still burn bright like a star." there was a feint hiss as she ended the transmission of the message; and a loud crash as the silver disc shattered into thousands of pieces against the wall.

One of her servants came rushing into the room at the sound of the crash. "Are you alright?" she questioned worriedly.

Ryla stood up brusquely, hiding a tear that rolled down her cheek. Some rather upsetting memories have just been aroused. I think I need to relax a bit." she then stormed out of the room and went to her bedchambers.

Once Ryla reached her room she picked up her journal, but decided not to write anything. She decided that she needed to try and find a way to contact the counciling of Yods. Qwi-Gohn Gin, Obi-wan Kenobi, and the living Mace Gwindon.

Meanwhile, back in the office; the servant swept up the fragments of the message. She froze abruptly, as she heard the approaching footsteps stop outside the door. There was the hiss of a lightsaber igniting. The servant whirled around to face the west door, and fell hard on her side. She strugled to sit up, but she could not get to her feet. The door burst open and ten storm troopers poured in followed by a man with his face covered by a hooded cape. Furiously he rushed in and used the force to lift the girl into the air. slowly her throat was being constricted.

He glared at the servant,"Where is the princess?"

"In her room," she choked through the unrelenting force constricting on her throat.

She gasped as the pressure was released and she fell to the floor with a heavy thud.

"Thankyou, but you are of no more use to me," he said, while lowering his hood revealing the face of Daemon Ritalus, A.K.A. Darth Dragon.

The servant girl would have shrieked, but the sound was cut short as Darth Dragon drew his red lightsaber and expertly slashed her across the heart. She was killed instantly. Finally his search was finnished for now. He ordered his troops to go back and guard the ship. He walked to the Princesses room with a bit of a swagger in his step. He took a path that was well known for he had walked down it many a time with and without Ryla, but now he was going to see her once again to talk to her alone after a long time. So much has changed between them.


	10. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_** There was a storm on Hoth so fierce, that the Mellinium Falcon Ix4 could not land. Takara initiated a life reading scan and it came back negative. Still Rika insisted on landing and doing a thorough search of the planet. Rayne convinced him to follow through.

After two and a half hours the storm weakened to a point where they could decend through the atmosphere and land on the planet.

Rika said,"Its kinda late. I;m super tired shouldn't we stop and sleep?"

"Yeah Takara," Rayne said,"I think that it would be a good time to stop for today."

Takara shivered as he spoke,"Yes I see what you mean. Everyone grab your blankets, and lay out your beds, we're stopping here!"There was a hint of sarcastic enthusiasm in his voice.

Takara pushed a few buttons and with a bit of confusion involved the walls opened to show three small, compact rooms with retratable walls and doors, all in a row.

Rika said her goodnights and went to bed; without her usual protests.

Silently Rayne slipped into Takaras room."You wouldn't happen to have an extra blanket with you?'

He stared at her kind of blankly. "Nope, sorry," was all he said.

So Rayne went back to her room, and sat huddled in the corner. It was so cold she thought, and shivered. About an hour and a half later she was still awake.

Worried Takara came in and saw her shivering. He sat down in one corner and said,"I'm not expecting anything, but you can't go on being cold like that."

Rayne just nodded and sat down next to him. Takara pulled her in close and she laid her head on his shoulder, and she fell asleep soon after. He wraped his arms and the blamket around her. Before he fell asleep he thought to himself. she looks like an... angel. Then all was quiet; everyone on the mellinium Falcon Ix4 was sound asleep. Their dreams carrying them off on silver wings of memories, beating to the feint but vital rhythms of the force.


End file.
